


Wine

by Blu_e907



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, TW: Vomiting, made at 2 am, tw: alcohol, yeah I don’t really know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu_e907/pseuds/Blu_e907
Summary: Made at 2 am, don’t expect it to be good. Might delete tomorrow.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Wine

**Author's Note:**

> TW: VOMITING  
> TW: ALCOHOL
> 
> IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO EITHER OF THESE TOPICS, PLEASE CLICK OFF.

The Maitlands meant no harm when they asked Beetlejuice if he wanted to go upstairs and drink wine with him. They were honestly just curious because they had just discovered that the Netherworld had specifically made food and drinks that could cater to ghosts without having the problem of being inaccessible like food and drink in the living world was. They just wanted to taste the wine, to see if it was any different than the wine in the living world.

They sat down at the table they’d had set up in the attic, beginning a conversation before they poured the wine out. The conversation wasn’t out of the ordinary, and things were going fine. Then the wine was poured out and each of the three got a glass. Nothing was remarked about it and the conversation carried on. The Maitlands did notice that BJ was starting to seem a bit nervous, but it wasn’t much, so they decided to ignore it. 

About halfway through her first glass, Barbara asked “BJ, you haven’t touched your wine, do you want it? You don’t have to drink it if you don’t want to…” she seemed a bit concerned for him. He just played it off, though. He laughed a bit and denied not wanting it, taking it in his hand for probably the fifth time that night. Though he didn’t set it down this time. He eyed the red liquid inside it. 

_ Looks like blood.  _

He remarked in his head. He made a quick glance up, almost meeting Barbara’s eyes. Something he didn’t want to do.  _ Just fucking take it, you’re not that weak.  _ He berated himself. Then he took a breath to hold before tilting his head back a little to take a swig, managing to down the whole thing. 

The Maitlands seemed a bit startled at it, and he just laughed it off. Though he was now beginning to be more nervous, and the Maitlands saw this. They exchanged a glance. “Bug, are you okay?” Barbara asked, setting down her glass.

“Uh, Yeah. Just… gotta use the bathroom.” And with that he pushed the chair away from the table and speedwalked over to the door, leaving quick and shutting the door behind himself. 

He treaded quick through the halls to make it to the bathroom, almost running. When he was finally where he had headed, he lifted the lid of the toilet and kneeled down to lean over it. He then stuck two fingers down his throat, triggering his gag reflex. Then again, and forced himself to vomit into the toilet. He had to get that stuff out of his system. 

It was disgusting going down, and even worse coming up, especially with the little bit of bile mixed in with it. He began to have a coughing fit once he’d stopped vomiting, probably loud enough to attract attention. 

The entire endeavor left him with tears in his eyes, and feeling weak and empty, having lost what little sustenance he’d had in his body. He felt frail, even though he knew he wasn’t. He sighed. He flushed the toilet and turned on the sink to wash his hands, something he rarely ever did. After wiping the water off on his pants he ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath. God, he was a mess. 

A knock at the door made him jump. “Lovebug?” He heard somebody- Adam, say. “Are you okay?” He began to panic a little, but told himself to stay calm before opening the door to come face to face with Adam, Barbara close behind. 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” 

“You look bad, are you sick? We heard you coughing…” Adam seemed to want to reach out and touch his face, but didn’t want to make BJ uncomfortable. 

“No.”

“Your hair is black…” Barbara mumbled. 

“It’s nothing. Why do you gotta look at my hair?”

“It’s not nothing! Stop trying to put your problems down, something  _ is  _ wrong, I just know it! If you don’t wanna tell us, then don’t. We won’t pry. We just…” Barbara sighed. “We wanna help. And we can’t do that if you tell us that you’re fine every time we ask.”

Beetlejuice went silent. 

He frowned.

“Why, though? Why do you wanna help me?”

“Because, Beetle, we care about you!” And with that, he let his shoulders relax. And he was pulled into a hug. First Adam. Then Barbara. And he didn’t know how to hug back. He just stayed still and leaned into the embrace. 

And he let himself cry. Something he hadn’t done in what, years? He always thought that crying meant he was weak. And he didn’t want to be weak. His mom has already thought he was a failure, he didn’t need to be weak on top of that. But now, he felt like being weak was a good thing. It was something he couldn’t understand. He felt comfortable crying into the arms of the Maitlands instead of feeling pathetic. He felt cared for. And he was. 

“I don’t deserve you guys,” he whispered, not being able to use his voice between sobs.

“Yes you do, and we want to make sure you know that.”


End file.
